The Chronicles of Blyrric 3
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: Full title: Chronicles of Blyrric 3: Storms, Flowers, and Clouds. When Blyrric is sent undercover to the Hive academy, he makes fast friends. But he finds another winged wolf, a sinister teacher who knows him better than anyone else. RobStar BBRae, slight
1. Petals and Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on television.

Chapter One: Petals and Clouds

Blyrric, now called Brightpaw Skygaze for his mission, looked quite fetching today. His holographic generators gave his normally dark fur a dark blue coloration. His bright yellow eyes were replaced with a dark forest green.

"I will not fail the mission, friends," he reassured.

"We know! We know! That's the- uh, Erin, what number was it again?" asked Beast Boy.

"3,489th time today," she replied.

Robin walked in. "Okay, Blyrr- I mean Brightpaw, you're good to go."

"Just a minute," he said. He put on a blood red leather collar to contrast from his fur. "Okay, let's roll."

Erin walked up to him. "Remember, speak in Krakish and Hoolian. It'll disguise you further."

"All right, guys!" Blyrric shouted, "I'm not from Jersey! I got it, I got it! The rules are taking longer than the mission!" He stood up to the launch pad.

"Good luck, Blyrric, and Glauxspeed," said Erin.

Blyrric took off withoout a word. He flew long and hard. He was tired, but he didn't quit. He made it to HIVE HQ without a problem.

"Name and state of buisness," said someone behind a counter.

"Brightpaw Skygaze, new student."

"Enter." Two black doors opened to reveal a hall of infinite yellows and blacks. "New student orientation is on the second door on the right."

"Uh, thanks." Blyrric/Brightpaw went in. There were the HIVE Five, and surprisingly, two other winged wolves. The taller of the two was a light pink with pale blue eyes, almost blue-green. The other was smaller, pure white, and dark blue eyes, much like Erin in wolf form.

* * *

"Sit," said the teacher, a dark gray-and-black winged wolf. He had bright red claws.

"Roll call, starting with you, miss," he said, pointing to Jinx.

"Jinx."

"Gizmo."

"Mammoth."

"See-more."

"Private HIVE, sir!"

"Blossomfur Frostwing," said the pink wolf.

"Cl-Cloudheart Icepaw," said the white wolf.

"Brightpaw Skygaze," said our hero.

"Very good, class," said the teacher. "I'm Darkpaw Stromlight, Mr. Storm to you hooligans." He looked at Brightpaw/Blyrric with cold, unerving eyes. Blyrric wasn't moved. He had the same glint in his eye Patcheye Swiftail did. "I'm expecting no trouble from you, because, if there is any trouble what-so-ever," he held up a paw, "these claws will show no mercy." This caused seemingly frail Cloudheart Icepaw to shiver, and get horrifies looks from everyone.

But not Brightpaw- err, Blyrric. He was on a mission. One wolf with- was that nail polish?- claws wouldn't stand in his way.

"Get on to Theory of Mayhem. _Now!_" barked the teacher. He shoved maps onto their desks. "Your textbooks will be provided for you."

The students took no hesitations to leaving. Well, except Blyrric. He looked long and hard at Mr. Storm. He couldn't put a finger (or paw, in this case) on it, but he was vaguely familiar. He went out the door.

"Man," said the wolf they called Blossomfur, "he gives me the creeps."

"Y-yeah," said Cloudheart, "m-m-me too."

"Either way," said Jinx, "he's a jerk."

"You can say that again," said Blyrric.

"Who are you?" asked Blossomfur.

"Name's Brightpaw Skygaze. Yours?"

"Blossomfur. Just call me Blossom or Bloss. Most do."

"Cloudheart Icepaw. I like to be called Cloud."

"Yeah, and I'm Jinx."

"Did you go to this school before?" asked Blyrric.

"Yeah," replied Jinx. "I remember it being smaller, and much less…" She snapped her fingers as she searched for the words.

"Creepy?" suggested Blossom.

"Not creepy."

"Mortifying?" asked Cloud. "That's what it seems like to me."

"No, not that either."

"Off with their heads?" suggested Blyrric.

"Ah," said Jinx.

"Hey, Jinx!" called Gizmo, "what'cha doin' with those pit-sniffin' newbies?"

"Shut up!" shouted Jinx. "They're a whole lot cooler than you bozos!" Gizmo almost gave up.

Then he called, "If you wanna sit at our table, you better leave those nose pickers!"

"I refuse to have any more contact with the likes of them," muttered Cloud.

"Just shut up," said Jinx. "Five minutes with them, and they're better friends than you are!" Gizmo and Mammoth gave up. They walked on their own.

"So," said Blyrric, "we're all friends now, right?"

"Yeah," said Blossom.

"That's cool," said Jinx.

"Awesome!" said Cloud. "I'll finally get to know what it's like to have real friends!"

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Jinx is their friend now, but will she stay that way?

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	2. Problems at the Tower

Disclaimer: Riiight, I own Teen Titans, and you're a giant lizard man from the eighth dimension.

Chapter 2: Problems at the Tower

"Oh, come on!" shouted Erin. "Do you really think I'm going to break your little thingy that you chop all the time Robin?"

"Yes," said Robin plainly, "yes, I do."

Erin rolled her eyes. Then, the power in Titans Tower (Hey! I rhymed! Yayness!) went out. "Not again!" shouted Cyborg.

"Yes, again!" replied Erin.

Robin and Erin went to the living room. Raven was read a book called Dragon Rider (that is a real book that I do not own); Beast Boy was trying to build a house of cards. Trying, and failing! Starfire was reading a book about llamas for some ungodly reason, and Cyborg was trying to fix the power. Erin suddenly got an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh no," said Robin.

"What?" asked Raven.

"She's got that look again!" said Beast Boy.

"Which look?"

"The evil plot look!"

"I'm right here, ya know!" said Erin.

"So," said Raven, "what are you plotting now?"

The smirk returned. "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Yes!" said Starfire, dropping The Day of the Llama (not a real book). "It would be wondorous to play the 'Truth or the Dare'!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Whatever," said Raven in her monotone.

"You're gonna force me, aren't you?" asked Robin, looking at Erin.

"You bet!" she replied.

"Oh, fine!" he said, after seeing Star's pleading eyes.

"I'm gonna keep working on the power," said Cyborg.

"What about you, Blyrr- oh wait, I forgot, Blyrric's at the HIVE," said Erin. Her downcast look was replaced by her 'evil plot' look quickly. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

Everyone participating sat on the couch in this order: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Erin.

"So," said Erin, "who wants to go first?" Starfire raised her hand. "Ok, Starfire, just pick someone, then ask them Truth or Dare. If the person picks Truth, you can ask that person any question and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick Dare, you can tell them to do anything, and they have to do it."

Starfire smiled. "Robin!" she exclaimed. "Truth, or the Dare?"

Robin felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He didn't expect Starfire to pick that fast, or to pick him either! "Truth," he said, still stunned.

Starfire pondered this for a moment. Then, she asked, "Did you enjoy your date with Kitten?" She looked a tad nervous about his answer.

Robin said, "I enjoyed it about as much as getting hit by a train, then being struck by lightning!"

"And this means no, yes?"

"Right."

Starfire smiled. "I belive it is your turn."

"Yeah. Okay…Erin! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, sucker," said Erin.

"I dare you…to sing "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan!"

"Oo-kay," she replied. "But you do realize I actually _like_ to sing, right?"

She started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breakin' down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the raidio on_

_Tirned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothin' feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like_

_You've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breakin' down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life._

"Good enough for me," said Robin.

"Ok, my turn," said Erin. "Beast Boy!"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?

"Truth," he replied.

"Do you have feelings for someone in this tower, and if you do, descibe that person."

Beast Boy looked incredibly nervous. Then he looked at Raven. He had to admit it; he _did_ have feelings for her. _Just get it off your chest now, BB, _he thought.

He took a deep breath. "I do have feelings for someone," he started, "and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever had the chance to meet."

Raven took a sharp intake of breath. That was one of the items on the list he made about her when Blyrric went to learn his magic.

"Good enough," said Erin in a slight sing-song voice. "Your turn, BB."

"Right."

But while the Titans were enjoying a game of Truth or Dare, a certain spy was cramming for a test with Cloud and Blossom. In return, he would teach them a bit of Krakish.

"So, Brightpaw," said Blossom, "when you're dividing fractions with mixed numbers, make the mixed munber an improper fraction, then use the reciporcal number and multiply."

"What's the reciprocal?" asked Blyrric.

"You flip over the number on the right. You get it?"

"Yeah. Gunda. Thank you."

Cloud looked up. "Gunda means 'thank you'?"

"No," replied Blyrric, "gunda means 'good'."

"Ohh," she replied. "Anyone but me nervous about tomorrow's assesment?"

"Cloud, you're _always_ nervous," said Jinx. "Besides, it's really easy."

"It's not the test itself that scares me," she said. "It's who's giving it to us."

"The Headmaster?" asked Blyrric.

"No," replied Cloud. "Mr. Storm."

"Aw, he doesn't scare me," said Blyrric.

"Then you're one of the brave few," said Blossom.

Blyrric stopped writing. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, if you've done any history," she replied, "Mr. Storm was, in fact, in the great Nijouro pack of winged wolves."

"What was the Nijouro pack?"

"Only the greatest pack to ever walk the face of Azarath!"

_The greatest pack in Azarath,_ thought Blyrric. _Why does that sound familiar?_

"Who lead it?"

"Darkstorm Blackpaw!" said Cloud. "You'd have to be stupid to not know that!"

"So, I'm stupid now or something?" said Blyrric. "Cloud, no offense, but you're starting to frink me off!"

"Geez, sor-ry!" said Cloud, obviously offended.

**Oooh, tensions are building, Mr. Storm's a powerful warrior, and the Titans are playing Truth or Dare! What happens next? When will Beast Boy admit his feelings for Raven? Why does Mr. Storm use nail polish? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings **


	3. Emotions Run High

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or a 300-foot-long wheel of cheese. Or any songs in this fic.

Chapter 3: Emotions Run High

Beast Boy had flicked on his radio. So far, the only music that was playing was annoying rap 'songs'. But, another song started playing as soon as he had started to think about Raven.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_She pushed me in the pool _

_At our last school reunion _

_She laughs at my dreams _

_But I dream about her laughter _

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after  
_

_Dude!_ thought Beast Boy. _Do the radio people always have to read my mind?_

_  
'Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

Beast Boy turned the radio off. "I'm gonna have to get that CD," he said to no one in particular. He turned his head towards the door. Was that singing he heard?

* * *

Blyrric had finished Mr. Storm's stupid test. He walked up to the front desk. "Put it in the box if you're done," said Mr. Storm, looking though other tests. He pointed one of his bright red claws towards a black box with other papers. Blyrric did so. "Wait outside with the rest of your classmates," said the wolf.

_He still gives me the creeps,_ thought Blyrric. He got that familiar feeling again. But, he went outside as instructed.

* * *

Raven was out on the roof by herself. She had previously been meditating, but there wasn't much else to do, so she had started singing._I know there's somethin' in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_But this love _

_Keeps falling apart_

_Your little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

Beast Boy had quietly opened to the door. He saw Raven, he heard angelic singing. Never in his life had he thought Raven could sing like that! Sure, he knew she could sing, but not like this!

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing_

_Else you can do_

_I don't _

_Know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before_

_You tell him goodbye_

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her singing, but he seemed glued to the spot. He couldn't move. He was transfixed by Raven, not like he hadn't been already!

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_It melts away_

_And nothing_

_Is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging_

_To your dreams_

_  
Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing_

_Else you can do_

_I don't_

_Know where you're goin'_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before_

_You tell him goodbye_

The young changeling was absolutely stunned. By her singing, and by the fact she hadn't noticed him!

_And there were voices_

_That need to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The precious balance_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Than the wind_

_  
Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing_

_Else you can do_

_I don't_

_Know where you're_

_Going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before_

_You tell him goodbye._

Beast Boy knew she was finished. The glue that held him to the spot turned to oil, forcing him to walk towards her. He grew more nervous with each step. One part of him wanted to tell her straight out, while another part wanted to run for his life. Either way, he couldn't turn back.

He tapped her shoulder. "Uh, Raven?" he said.

Raven's insides jumped 10 feet in the air. When had Beast Boy shown up? "Uh, hi Beast Boy. When did you show up?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Since you started singing."

Timid said, **Oh no, now he hates us.**

**Shut up, Timid, **shouted Raven to the gray claoked emotion.

**Ask him what he thought about our singing! **shouted Happy.

**He must have thought we were good, **said Knowledge.

**Yeah, **replied Rage, **and we'll give him a little what-for if he says otherwise!**

"Will you all shut up?" shouted Raven. She covered her mouth with her hand. She definitely didn't want to say that out loud!

Beast Boy sat next to her. "Emotion problems again?"

"Yeah. When one starts talking, they never shut up."

"Kind of like younger siblings," he replied with a smile.

Raven chuckled. "Yeah." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Raven broke it. "So, um, what did you think of my singing?"

He smiled. "You're an awesome singer, Rae…ven."

"Just call me Rae," she said.

"But I thought you hated being called Rae?"

She smiled. "For you, I'll make an exception."

If Beast Boy was from Tamaran, he would he flown through the atmoshpere!

The two didn't realize they had a little spy watching them. Erin had seen and heard everything. She turned on a CD and left it on the edge of the roof for mood music. The song, "You & Me," by Lifehouse started playing. The pair stood up.

"May I have this dance?" asked Beast Boy, holding out his hand and slightly bowing.

Raven took it. "Yes, you may," she said with a smile. Beast Boy took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist. Raven shivered slightly, but did the same.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing_

_So much time_

_  
Cause it's_

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothin' to do_

_Nothin' to lose_

_And it's _

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Beast Boy and Raven's eyes locked onto each other's. The song was right. Beast Boy wasn't sure why he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_What other things_

_That I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know_

_Where to go_

_From here_

_  
Cause it's _

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothin' to do_

_Nothin' to prove_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes of of you_

Beast Boy spun Raven, and she retaliated back. She smiled, and she put her hands on his shoulders. Beast Boy put his on her waist. Raven shivered again, and stepped a little closer to Beast Boy.

_There's somethin' about you tonight_

_I can't quite familiarize_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_And everything she does is right_

_  
Cause it's_

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothin' to do_

_Nothin' to lose _

_And it's_

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothin' to do_

_Nothin to prove_

_And it's _

_You and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Beast Boy was practically on top of Raven. He could feel her hot breath on his face.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so_

_Alive._

Their eyes shut. Closer and closer they leaned in, then…BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Whoever ruined that moment is gonna pay for it!" said Beast Boy and Raven at the same time. Beast Boy heard soft laughter form downstairs.

"Did you hear that?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a playful glare. "I'd have to be deaf not to hear the sirens."

He laughed. "Not the sirens!" He heard the laughing again. "That."

Raven listened hard. "Yeah. And it sounds like-"

"_ERIN! CYBORG! ROBIN!_" they screamed. The once-soft laughter was now a full-blown uproar. The two clasped hands, then went to give those guys a what-for.

**A/N:**

**I know, I'm evil, but I couldn't resist. And, in answer to someone's review about the winged wolves, Cloud and Bloss aren't purebred. Only Blyr and Storm are. Thank you to all who took the time to review.**

**Now click the pretty button…you know you want to!**


	4. Raven Resists, Part 1

Disclaimer: I- 

Blyrric: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Well, this is new for you, Blyr.

Blyrric: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? (gives puppy eyes)

Me: Ack! The face! My only weakness! All right, the disclaimer's all yours!

Blyrric: (claps paws together) Awesome! Ok, Wolf-blades-wings doesn't own Teen Titans. She does own the Ocs, which consists of me, Erin, Blossom, Cloud, and Storm. Enjoy!

Me: You forgot to mention I don't own any songs either.

Blyrric: Right, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 4: Raven Resists, Part 1

Beast Boy and Raven were shouting at Erin, Cyborg, and Robin for ruining their moment.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy at Robin in private. "That was so not cool!"

Robin played it cool. "Relax, Beast Boy. It's not like you'll never get the chance to make out with her again."

"That's just it! I don't know if I'm ever going to get a chance like that ever again!" He glared at Robin. "Starfire's always going to be there for you no matter what, but Raven's hardly allowed to feel!" He slumped back into a chair. "She probably wouldn't love me back, anyway…" He got up and left, his anger replaced by unquestionable sadness.

* * *

Raven shouted at Erin. "What was that for? I thought you were all for me and Beast Boy getting together in the first place!"

Erin kept calm. "And I still am. I assume you're wondering where that music came from?"

Raven nodded. "Come to think of it, yeah."

Erin smiled. "That was my doing."

"So, why'd you turn on the sirens?"

"Star was taking way too long in the shower. And you're talking to the person who's been in there for nearly an hour! So we turned on the sirens to get her out. That girl's practically deaf when she's in there."

Raven nodded. "So, you didn't try to break that kiss apart?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Beast Boy's POV… 

Man! Whoever turned on those sirens is going to pay!

* * *

Narrator POV… 

Beast Boy walked into his room. He immediately went to his desk and took out some paper. On it was a poem he wrote. About Raven. He wrote this right after the Nevermore incident.

**My diverse Raven**

**How long has it been?**

**Since we had a heart to heart?**

**A normal chat between us two?**

**How long have I felt this?**

**A burning in my heart**

**When you walk past**

**I feel it start**

**How long has it been?**

**Since I've seen you smile?**

**I try to make you laugh**

**You walk a mile**

**I now understand**

**What I've felt for you**

**My diverse Raven**

**Do you love me too?**

Beast Boy knew if he showed this to her, she would probably kill him. But, it was true. Beast Boy had a crush on her since he met Raven. He loved her since the Nevermore incident. His love only continued to grow after that. He put the poem back in his drawer.

"Why am I always the one to fall for someone, hook, line, and sinker, only to get the relationship ruined in the end?" he asked himelf.

Erin, who somehow got a bit taller as a wolf nowadays, showed up in the doorway and started singing for some odd reason…

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

"Erin?" asked Beast Boy. She just gave him a look that said 'Duh!'

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

"Where is this this supposed to be going?" he asked.

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems your dreams have come undone_

Beast Boy nodded. "Oh, I know where this is going now! I think…"

_We will stand_

_By your side_

_Filled with hope_

_And filled with pride_

She looked him in the eye.

_We are more_

_Than we are_

_We are one_

Beast Boy said, "Okay, thanks for the help, Er!" 

Erin glared at him. "Cal me 'Er' ever again, and it'll be the last thing you ever say!" She walked away towards Raven, who was also singing (Man, they're feeling musical lately!)

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart?_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Erin answered.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

The clods somehow managed to take the shapes of Terra and Arella.

_Your journey has only begun_

_  
Tears of pain_

_Tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride_

_Deep inside_

_We are one!_

Cyborg came in saying, "Why are we singing so much? What's this whole 'we are one' thing about? WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?" 

Then Beast Boy came in, turned to Raven, and started the last verse of the song.

_We are one_

_You and I_

_We are like the Earth and sky_

_One family_

_Under_

_The sun_

Raven finished the verse.

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage_

_That you need_

Beast Boy joined her, finishing the song. (A/N: I don't know why it doesn't have a chorus. Disney never writes normal songs!)

_**You will find**_

_**When you see**_

_**We are one.**_

The two of them just realized what they just did and said-or sang, rather, and retreated to their rooms.

* * *

Beast Boy's POV… 

I repeatedly slammed my head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted at myself. "That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done! If idiocy was a science, I'd have won the Nobel Prize with that ruse!" I pulled back and sat on my bed. "Oo-kay, I just sounded _way_ too much like Erin!"

* * *

Raven's POV… 

I was constanstly slamming my head on my mirror. I could not belive I just did that! I needed to talk with Beast Boy. The almost kiss nearly killed our relationship, this little stunt took the cake!

Narrator POV…

Raven walked out of her room, just as Beast Boy did. The two walked down the hallways to each other's roms, swallowed in their thoughts.

They had been walking for some time until they bumped into each other in the hallway. Literally. The two slammed their foreheads against each other with such force they fell back. Or, at least Beast Boy did.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his forehead. Raven reached her hand to help him up, which he eagerly took. He smiled. "What do you keep in that chakra, lead?" he asked jokingly.

Raven started to chuckle, then she realized what she was doing.

Beast Boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. "D-Did I just get you to laugh?"

Raven pulled her hood up. "No, you did not."

"I know I heard a laugh!"

She glared at him. "You. Did not. Get me. To laugh. End of story."

Beast Boy's ears slightly drooped, then perked up again when he said, "At least it was the _beginning _of a laugh, then, right?" He stared at her with pleading eyes, hands folded so his fingers were laced.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, it was the beginning of a laugh."

The two fell into an uneasy silence. Beast Boy broke it by saying, "Uh, Rae, could I talk to you for a second?"

Raven was confused. "Uh, sure. To the roof?"

Beast Boy smiled. "As always."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the HIVE…

Blyrric had gotten his test back. A 96. Not bad! He met up with his friends at lunch. "So, what'd you guys get on the test?"

Blossom looked up. "84."

"98," said Cloud.

"75," said Jinx, slightly embarassed. "You?"

He sat down. "A 96."

Blossom took Cloud's paw. "Let it be known that Cloudheart Icepaw is the smartest kid in class!"

Cloud yanked her arm back. "Bloss, don't make a big deal of it. A 98 isn't smartest kid in class material."

Jinx asked Cloud, "If you're not 'smartest kid in class material', we'll test you. True or false: It's impossible for a creature with wings to sprial upward."

Unable to contian herself, Cloud answered, "False. However, it takes years of training to master this move."

Blyrric looked at her. "True or false: Ice cream can help you get to sleep."

"True," she answered. "The cool tempurture plus the amount of calcium in ice cream puts the body into a soothed state, therefore, making it easier to fall asleep."

Blossom grinned. "True or false: Cloud is a know-it-all wolf."

"Tr-hey!"

Blyrric couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny, Brightpaw!" growled Cloud. Blyrric almost forgot that was his fake name for a second.

"So, anyone but me wonder why Mr. Storm uses nail polish?" asked Blyrric.

Blossom laughed. "You- you think that red on his claws is –laugh- nail polish!" She fell out her seat she was laughing so hard.

Blyrric felt embarassed. "Um, yeah?"

Cloud started to laugh. "That's not nail polish!"

Blyrric was shocked. "It isn't? Then, what is it?"

Blossom managed to regain her composure. "That's blood," she said coolly.

"BLOOD!" shouted Blyrric. The cafeteria grew silent. Under his breath, Blyrric said, "Oopsie, awkward…"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda have writer's block for Blyrric's side of the story, bear with me. See you soon on Storms, Flowers, and Clouds!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	5. Raven Resists, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, any songs in this fic, or Guardians of Ga'Hoole, which is used heavily in the chapter. If I did, it would be chaos!

Chapter Four: Raven Resists, Part 2

Beast Boy and Raven sat down where they usually did when they talked. Beast Boy caught a glance at Raven and shifted uncomfortably.Would today be the day he told her how he felt? Only time would tell…

* * *

Blyrric was on his bed, reading the latest addition of Guardians of Ga'Hoole, which was the eighth book, The Outcast. He could see the snakes, Slynela and Stingyll, float gently across the sky, to write words and letters in the most beautiful script. With a voice hushed, he said part of the last canto of the Fire Cycle:**So bring him back with crown of gold**

**Bring him back with burning fire**

**For he reads what flames have told**

**And his will is Hoole's desire**

**  
He shall not cease his endless flight**

**He shall fly on for days and nights**

**A coal in his beak**

**A shadow king no more**

**Tempered wise and brave for war.**

From the other room, he heard Blossom say, "Brightpaw, what are you rambling on about?" _Guess my voice wasn't as hushed as I thought_, thought Blyrric. He felt a small buzzing in his collar. He picked it up to hear Robin's voice.

"Blyrric, how's the mission coming?"

"Not so good, chief," said Blyrric quietly.

"What do you mean, 'not so good'? Blyrric, whatever the HIVE's planning, you have to find out what it is so we can stop it!"

"Brightpaw, what's going on in there?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing!" he replied hastily.

"Are you sure?" asked Jinx. "I swear I heard someone else in there."

"Everything's fine!" He looked down at his communicator. "Thanks a lot, Robin," he whispered icily. "I almost got caught!"

"Whatever! Just find out what's up, and get out!" Robin's communicator clicked, and with a holographicly enhanced blue paw, Blyrric shut off his.

Blyrric took out a photo album. Erin and Starfire had put it together for him before he left. First, he saw a photo of Raven with a giant chicken. "Where'd she get that?" asked Blyrric. He turned the page. There was a picture of him as a puppy.

Flashback 

_Blyrric was about two months old. Being an innocent puppy, he spied a very large bag of flour. _That looks like a fun toy_, thought Blyrric. He leaped onto it. Unfortunately, since he was a wolf, his claws were very sharp, and when they hit the bag, nothing happened. He moved his claws a little bit. The bag started to puff with tension from the air. "Uh oh," said little Blyrric. _

_The bag exploded. Blyrric was flown about two feet away from the bag, while his fur and the kitchen became white. Beast Boy walked into the room. "Uh, guys," he said, "when'd Blyrric turn white?"_

"_Beast Boy, you imbecille!" shouted Erin. "Even a color-blind person would know the difference between a black wolf and a white one!"_

"_No, really, Blyrric's white!…And so's the kitchen!"_

"_All right, he's lost it," said Raven. She and the wolf morph walked into the kitchen. _

"_Beast Boy," said Erin, "were coming in to prove you-" She was cut off as the doors opened to reveal a ripped flour bag, flour all over the kitchen, a bewildered Beast Boy, and a nervous, white little Blyrric._

End Flashback 

Blyrric chuckled. "The was one of the stupidest things I've ever done," he said with a laugh in his eyes. He looked out the window. "I wonder how the guys are doing…"

* * *

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Beast Boy tugged at his collar. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "Well, um, uh, you see, the thing is, uh," he stammered, "well, about earlier today…"

**Oh no**, thought Timid, **He's going to tell us it was a mistake.**

**For once Timid, you might be right**, said Wisdom.

**Shut up**, said Raven.

"…Sorry," Beast Boy managed to say.

Raven shook her head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. I know we don't see eye to eye on everything…okay, we don't see eye to eye on anything, but if there's one thing I learned about you, Raven, it's that, well, I-I-I, uh, I…" _God, why can't I tell her?_ He looked into Raven's eyes. He didn't just see beautiful amthyst eyes, he saw all the pain Raven had gone through, all the hurt she had to endure. He couldn't lie to her. Not now, not ever.

He took a deep breath. Looking into her eyes and placing his hand on top of hers, he said, "Raven…I love you." There. It was out, He had finally said it to her.

The first thing Raven had wanted to say was 'I love you too, Beast Boy,' but she didn't belive him. He was a prankster, a practical joker, a court jester. He'd say things to people and not mean them, like a joke. She stood up, and Beast Boy heard her whisper, "No you don't." She pulled up her hood, wrapped her cloak around herself, and walked out the door, leaving a hurt Beast Boy alone.

**

* * *

Hey guys! What'd you think? I know it was short, but I had to end it there. BTW, I'm taking a**

**POLL!**

**Yep, a poll! So, here's the question:**

**Who should Blyrric get a crush on?**

**Blossom or Cloud?**

**You know how to answer…**

**CLICK IT, YOU FOOL!**


	6. The HIVE Reveals

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! OR ANY SONGS! BUT STILL, THE OC'S ARE MINE! GOT IT?

* * *

Chapter Five: The HIVE Reveals

Raven's POV…

I did notice how hurt he looked. I just can't believe him. How could _anyone _love me? My father was Trigon the Terrible. I almost ended the world. I destroyed Azarath.

And those are just the big things. I can't remember how many times I scorned his jokes, when's the last time I laughed at one?

I wish I could tell him how I felt, I really do, it's just…my emotions are so dangerous…I could destroy the Tower, the city, the world…

Or worse. Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy's POV…

I know she thinks I'm lying. But I'm not! I love her. I just told her that.

She probably thinks it's some practical joke. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I played a practical joke on Raven. And…it's not because she could rip me to shreds. I just know that jokes can hurt.

And so can words. I remember when I called Raven "creepy," which she most certainly is not! She's mysterious, not 'creepy'!

I know how much I hurt her. I just wish I said how I really felt, instead of all those things that came out.

I know you can't hear me, but, Raven…I'm so sorry…for everything I've ever done to you.

* * *

Narrator POV…

Beast Boy sulked to his room. He sat in a corner of his room. Making sure the door was locked; he held his face in his hands and let the tears fall freely.

"Yo, B, you okay?" asked Cyborg through the door. He heard a loud sniffle. "Woah, BB, are you…crying!"

Beast Boy didn't answer. He could care less anyway. Raven rejected him. Life didn't matter.

* * *

Raven walked to her room with a swarm of angry emotions in her head.

**Why didn't you believe him! **shouted Happy.

"He doesn't love me," said Raven. "No one does."

**If I may interject, **said Knowledge**, Yes he does, Raven.**

"Oh yeah?" said Raven. "Prove it. Find a shred of proof that he loves me."

**Easy, **said Knowledge. **I have two memories here that should prove enough.**

**Flashback One**

"**Raven? It's me," said Beast Boy. "Look, I'm sorry."**

"**For what?" said Raven. "You're not the one who-"**

"**No," he said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry…that he broke your heart."**

**End Flashback One**

**Need more proof than that? **said Knowledge.

"Frankly, yes," said Raven. She thought he was just being a good friend.

**Oh, fine, **said Knowledge.

**Flashback Two**

**Beast Boy's eyes opened. His wrists were in shackles, and Robin was looming over him.**

**Momentary Cutoff**

"Hang on!" said Raven, interrupting the flashback. "I was unconscious. How do you have you any proof of this?"

**Oh, a little mind searching, **said Knowledge.

"You stole one of his memories?" said Raven, outraged.

**Copied. There's a difference, **said Knowledge. **Now do you want proof or not?**

Raven sighed, defeated. "Fine. Continue," she said, saving a pillow that was about to be blown up by her anger.

**Resume Flashback Two**

"**Beast Boy, what happened?" asked Robin.**

"**I don't remember," said Beast Boy. "Claws, a scream…nothing."**

"**Claws and a scream isn't nothing," said Robin, prodding further. "You have to remember."**

"**I can't."**

"**Yes you can. Try harder."**

"**I CAN'T!"**

**He looked at Raven. He would _never_ do anything like to her, he liked- no, loved her too much.**

"**Raven- she- she's gonna be okay, right? We had a fight and all, but I would never…" His voice trailed off. **

**End Flashback Two**

Raven fell back on her bed. He _did _love her…and she rejected him.

* * *

The scratchy voice came over the intercom. "All students are to report to the auditorium immediately!"

"Aw, crud," said Blyrric.

"You like History of Evil, Bright?" asked Cloud.

'Bright' was the new nickname Cloud had given him. The two had become very close. And Blyrric had to admit, he was falling for her. But she wasn't close to Blyrric of the Teen Titans. Cloud was close to Brightpaw Skygaze of the HIVE Instiute.

"Yeah, I do," said Bright- err, Blyrric.

They took their usual seats in the back, along with Jinx and Blossom. The auditoirum grew dark, and a mere shadow was walking along the stage.

An also shadowy stage for a weapon of sorts was raised.

"Hello, students," said the figure. "Here's the school project." The figure moved out of the way, so the lights to illumiante the weapon didn't show on it.

"An atom disintigrator," said the figure. "Thanks to an anomymus student's genius work, we have created a weapon to destroy our target in one fell swoop."

The lights turned off, and the figure went back into place.

"And our target," said the figure, "is Titans Tower."

Blyrric sunk back in his seat. Even though he couldn't see, by it's scent and voice, he new who the Headmaster was.

The Headmaster was Slade, and he was going to destroy Titans Tower!

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Yay! That chapter's done! See you soon!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


End file.
